1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to printed documents and, more specifically, to an emergency identification card having user specified information that can be used by emergency personnel to aid the bearer of said card in the case where the bearer of the card is involved in an accident. The emergency identification card can be displayed on a garment sleeve, belt or headwear and can include a quickly detachable cover.
Normal documents carried by a person in a wallet or purse do not contain information that is essential in administering aid to accident victims. This is especially hazardous to users of high-risk conveyances such as motorcycles, bicycles, 4-wheel All Terrain Vehicles, snowmobiles, etc. where the victim has a higher potential of being disoriented or unconscious after an accident.
Additionally motorcycle, bicycle, 4-Wheel All Terrain Vehicle, etc. owners use their cycles more as a sport to travel the open or back roads than automobile owners traveling from point xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d to point xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d. Therefore motorcyclists, bicyclists, 4-Wheel All Terrain Vehicle owners, snowmobile owners, etc. have a tendency to spend more time driving and are more likely to be traveling great distances to join other riders for open air events which places them in a high risk category.
Furthermore the probability of being unconscious as a result of an accident increases with speed and terrain. Considering these things it becomes apparent that the aforementioned riders should carry some information that would help emergency personnel in administering aid to the accident victim and notifying loved ones as to the condition of the accident victim. This becomes especially important if there is a medical condition that must be considered in any medical treatment.
Therefore it is felt that a need exists for an emergency identification card that can be filled out by the bearer, or a third party, having identification of the bearer, contact information and medical information that can be used to aid the bearer in the event of an accident. The card may be manufactured of a PVC type plastic similar to a credit card with a means for electronically storing and retrieving data thereby allowing emergency service workers access to more detailed information than may be provided in the text on the card. The data may be stored on the card itself using bar codes or other such means or may be stored in a database with the card having a pin number that, when scanned, will access the database and all pertinent information entered therein. The user""s physician can update any changes regarding the patient""s needs. Not only can the database provide information about the user""s physician such as telephone numbers and the like, but the physician may update the database when not available to provide the phone number for the physician on call for his cases so that medical information and contacts may always be up to date and readily available. The card should be placed in the users wallet so that it is the first visible ID when opened.
Additionally, the card (or copies thereof) can be externally attachable to clothing and/or equipment to be easily viewable to emergency personnel in providing the transfer of relevant information to emergency personnel especially medical information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other identification devices designed for storing personal information. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 601,869 issued to Busch on Apr. 5, 1898.
Another patent was issued to Dorf on Sep. 16, 1924 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,508,963. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,666,655 was issued to Wolowitz on Jan. 19, 1954 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 7, 1965 to Fischler et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,428.
Another patent was issued to Wittboldt on Jan. 16, 1968 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,346. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,690 was issued to Gee, Sr. on May 25, 1976. Another was issued to Davidson et al. on May 29, 1979 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,539 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 6, 1990 to Kass-Pious as U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,947.
Another patent was issued to Dusek on Dec. 15, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,039. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,783 was issued to Lavoie on Mar. 23, 1993. Another was issued to MacDonald on Sep. 6, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,608 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 10, 1995 to Stephens as U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,046.
The invention is designed to identify in case of an accident the person wearing the tablet; and the object of the invention is to make the tablet indestructible by the usual agencies, such as fire and water, and to make it of such a convenient form that it can be readily carried on a string around the neck or in any other desired way in which personal ornaments, lockets, chains, or other like trinkets are worn, while at the same time the information which it contains is safely locked up and readily accessible in case of emergency.
The invention is a belt buckle having a vanity compartment with a hinged door wherein articles of jewelry, money or the like may be carried with comparative safety to the wearer. The compartment has an interior hinged door in the back wall for inserting a suitable identification card or picture therein.
The invention is a protective case for documents provided with data or information while sealed within such protective case or shield. The case or shield has a removable reproducing means by which a signature or other writing or marking may be inscribed on the data surface sealed within the case, and said reproducing means thereafter removed so that the completed card or document is sealed within the case and protected against any change or alteration in the signature or other inscription thereon.
The invention is a sealed document assembly adapted to indicate tampering therewith comprising a document with visible indicia thereon; an encasement of transparent synthetic plastic material extending about said document; and chemical reagent means within said encasement substantially inert to said document during sealed assembly and reactive upon rupturing of said encasement to evidence tampering.
The invention is a data card for compiling, transporting and communicating data comprising a first substantially rectangular sheet of paper and two larger sheets of plastic material disposed on opposite sides of said paper and sealed together about the edges thereof, said card being divided up into a plurality of data fields identifiable by X-Y coordinates, said plastic material being of the type suitable for embossing whereby one of said data fields may be provided with embossed data capable of being reproduced, said plastic material having dye means impregnated therein so that said embossed data is disposed in light-dark contrast with the remainder of said care, said plastic being normally X-ray opaque and capable of being selectively modified in another one of said data fields whereby information contained in said data field may be reproduced by means of X-rays.
A medical identification, information and emergency medication packet adapted for wearing or carrying by a patient, said packet comprising an envelope, preferably transparent; a foldable information card slidably insertable in said envelope; and a frame comprehended within the card when so folded, said frame with the inside of the folded card defining at least one space within which is housed a dosage quantity of a medication to be administered to the patient in an emergency in accordance with the instructions printed on said card.
An identification card is provided with use by athletes and sportsmen, particularly younger athletes and sportsmen and which includes identification of the user and perforated sections for selective removal from the card. Each section indicates a medical problem such as a Diabetic, Allergy, Internal Mouthpiece and the like. The card and the removable sections are provided with pressure sensitive adhesive on the back thereof initially covered with a removable paper shield. In use, the user fills out his name and address, etc. and then, in one embodiment, removes and discards the perforated sections not applicable to him, removes the paper shield and adhesively secures the remaining portion of the card to his clothing at the shoulder or other convenient location. In another embodiment, certain perforated sections can be removed and discarded or, if required, adhesively secured to the clothing above the identification portion to indicate his disabilities. In both embodiments, the medical condition or disability is indicated to other personnel if by chance, he is unable to communicate due to accident, disability or the like.
An identification member adapted to be secured to shoes having laces or straps includes an integrally formed carrier of synthetic resin having a base and a cover which are hingedly connected along one side margin thereof The base provides a cavity in which is seated an identification element, and the cover and base have interfitting side walls which engage in the closed position. Depending from the bottom wall of the base is a U-shaped engagement loop through which a shoelace or strap passes to secure the carrier to the top of the shoe.
A wallet size laminated medical information card is made by providing the information on a form at a physician""s center. The information is then transmitted to a data base where it is reproduced on format software which adjusts the size of the information for wallet size. The information is then laser printed onto a card which is plastic laminated and folded so that it is of conventional credit card size, while the information thereon can be read without the use of special optical devices.
This disclosure relates to the field of identification devices. Embodiments include a shoelace, near the center of which is affixed a flexible strip, made from textile, plastic, or other suitable material, that is adapted to be wrapped about the shoelace and retained in that position. Desired information, such as name, address, telephone number, blood type, medical facts of special concern, or the like, may appear on the surface of the strip which is to be concealed by the strip having been overlaid by itself as it is wrapped about the shoelace. The strip, so marked and so positioned, may be surrounded by a protective cover material, such as a short, tubular segment of clear plastic, to protect the strip while keeping the distinguishing indicia visible. Such protective cover and/or the surface of the strip which is exposed when the strip is so wrapped may include distinguishing indicia to notify interested persons, such as police, medical workers, etc., of the existence of the enclosed information. Thereby, the identification of a lost child, or information relevant to treating a person in medical emergency may be identified as being available and made easily accessible when needed, while being concealed until then.
A method of forming an identification band from a tube with a constant circular cross-section along the majority of its outer circumference. The tube holds an indicia, and the information on the indicia is magnified by the generally circular shape of the tube. The circular shape also minimizes contact between the band and the wearer. Contact is limited to line contact with the skin, and irritation of the skin is reduced by eliminating any edges which may cut or scrape the skin. A method of forming the identification band includes the steps cutting a predetermined length of tube, placing an indicia therein, and completing the assembly by inserting an untapered cylindrical plug into each end of the tube.
A personal information packet to be carried by a child or other person to provide identification and relevant information to authorities in the event of an emergency comprises a folded information card bearing personal information on the shielded inwardly folded side of the card sealed within a transparent plastic envelope to secure the card against outward view of the personal information and against unauthorized removal of the card without breaching the sealed integrity of the envelope. A notice is printed on the outward side of the card to alert authorities that personal information is contained within the packet and a broken line shows authorities where to cut open the packet without obliterating the information.
While these identification devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a small, durable, weather resistant, document that can be carried on a person and containing contact and medical information that could be used in case of an accident to aid the bearer of said document.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an emergency identification card that can be carried by motorcyclists, bicyclists, 4-wheel All Terrain Vehicle owners, snowmobile owners, etc. to aid emergency personnel in administering aid to the bearer involved in an accident.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an emergency identification card having contact information that can be used by emergency personnel to aid the bearer involved in an accident.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an emergency identification card having medical information that can be used by emergency personnel to aid the bearer involved in an accident.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an identification card that can be carried unobtrusively.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an identification card having user entered information that can be used to aid the bearer of the card in case of accident.
Still another object of the present Invention is to provide an identification card having a means for electronically storing and retrieving detailed pertinent data.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an identification card having a space provided for entering the name and address of the bearer of the identification card.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an identification card having a space provided for entering emergency contact information for the bearer of the identification card.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an identification card having a space provided for entering medical information for the bearer of the identification card.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an identification card that is readily accessible to police and emergency medical personnel to aid an accident victim.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an emergency identification card having a weather resistant protective envelope.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an emergency identification card having indicia to aid emergency personnel in locating the emergency identification card.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an emergency identification card that can be attached to clothing and/or equipment worn by an a user for use by emergency personnel in case of an accident.
Another object of the present invention is to provide means for attaching the emergency identification card to the clothing and or equipment of the bearer of said card.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an emergency identification card that can be attached to a protective helmet.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an emergency identification card that can be attached to protective headgear used by motorcyclists, bicyclists, 4-wheel All Terrain Vehicle owners, snowmobile owners, etc.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide for a quickly detachable cover for the emergency identification card. Such cover can contain an insignia.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing an emergency identification card having user specified information that can be used by emergency personnel to aid the bearer of said card when involved in an accident. The identification card can also provide an electronic means for storing and retrieving data on the card or from a remote location.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.